


Sunburnt

by anywh3r3y0uwant2g0



Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blushing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Oblivious, Other, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywh3r3y0uwant2g0/pseuds/anywh3r3y0uwant2g0
Summary: Warlock notices that his Nanny's face seems more red than usual after spending a day on the grounds. He hopes to help her by giving her sunscreen!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis
Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Sunburnt

Warlock was sitting at the dining room table, playing with his toy cars. His nanny returned at a very intense part of the game, two cars had just hit each other, causing a giant explosion. He flung his cars everywhere!

“Careful, dear, you wouldn’t want to spill our evening tea,” Nanny set down the mugs of tea, Warlock reaching for his. He grabbed it and took a big gulp, coughing a little afterward. 

“Nanny?” Warlock said, setting down his mug.

“Yes, dear?” Nanny Ashtoreth looked at him over her shades. 

“Do you have sensitive skin?” by now, all his attention was focused on the woman in front of him.

“What do you mean?” she inquired.

“Well, my mama says I have sensitive skin and that’s why I have to put on sunscreen before going outside because I get all red,” Nanny hummed thoughtfully in agreement. “I saw you get red today. Do you need sunscreen? I have extra!” Warlock was so pleased that he could recommend something that could potentially help his nanny. 

He was disappointed, however, when she only scrunched her nose. “Er… When was this exactly?” 

“Earlier today when we were playing outside! Remember? It was very hot so Brother Francis offered for us to play in his sprinkler and you said no but I said yes! And he didn’t want me to have to play alone so he played too! We both got really wet and you were just watching and you looked super red! I thought I could help with sunscreen,” the young boy beamed at his nanny, who he noticed was starting to turn a little red once again. “See? You’re a little red, even now! It has to be a sunburn. I’ll give you sunscreen next time we play outside and-” he gasped- “I can help you now, too! When I was sunburnt my mama showed me where the lotion was! I can give you some of that!”

“That sounds like a good idea, dear,” his nanny smiled at him. He felt great. His nanny helped him all the time, it was only fair he helped her with her sunburn! “Now finish up your tea; it’s getting late,” she looked at her intricate watch. 

“Alright, Nanny. When I’m getting ready for bed can I help you with the lotion?” he looked at her with hope sparkling in his eyes. He truly just wanted the best for his beloved nanny. 

“Sure,” she smiled at him lovingly. “Now drink up, before it gets cold!” she pushed the tea towards him. He giggled before guzzling down his tea much quicker than his tiny body wanted him to. Once he stopped he was breathing heavily. Nanny Ashtoreth clicked her tongue and pinched his cheek gently, “You silly goose, why do you always drink so fast?” 

Warlock laughed as though she had told a hilarious joke, “I dunno!”

~×~

Later, once Warlock had gone to bed (after messily applying _a lot_ of lotion to his nanny’s face) the demon quickly walked through the halls to the gardener’s room. She did knock, of course, she wasn’t _that_ rude. But once the pale-haired man had opened the door she barged in with an intense posture about her. “Crowley? Is everything alright? Shouldn’t you be with Warlock?”

“He’s asleep,” she said, very matter-of-fact.

“Are you alright, dearest?” the man walked towards the incredibly tense woman, placing a kind hand on her arm. 

“What the Heaven are you playing at, angel?” she asked with a biting tone.

“I… don’t think I understand what you mean?” the angel looked extremely confused.

“Earlier today. With the sprinkler,” she said, avoiding his eyes. 

“What… it was hot, Warlock looked like he was going to pass out from boredom, you seemed very distracted and barely paid him any mind. I was just trying to help you two! Speaking of which, why wouldn’t you play with him? I had to get soaked,” he huffed. He didn’t care too much about his gardener’s clothes, but they were still clothes nonetheless, they didn’t deserve to get soiled. 

Crowley grumbled, trying to come up with an excuse. “Well we can’t have my makeup dripping off my face, now can we? It would blow our cover,” she sat on the bed, slightly letting down her guard. 

“Darling,” Aziraphale sat close to her, “you’re just as beautiful without makeup,” he tried to look into her eyes, but she continued to look straight ahead. A deep blush threatened to explode on her cheeks if the angel came any closer. “Oh, dear,” he placed a gentle hand on her face, “you may have been out in the heat too long today, you seem a bit red,” as the words left his mouth the color deepened. How could he not see what he was doing to her? And was she _so_ obvious that a little boy and the most oblivious angel ever could pick up on it?

She stood up abruptly, “Good night, angel,” she quickly headed for the door. 

“Crowley I-” she stopped without turning around. The angel sighed, as though thinking better of whatever he was going to say and instead said, “Good night, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked that! I deeply appreciate any comments or kudos you see fit to give this :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
